


The Sound Of Romance

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Sound Of Romance

Louise one day was walkng to the music store. She wanted to get some new music CDs for her CD player. In this day and age though unfortunately it's all about MP3 players and iPods and iPads that can play music from iTunes. But for her she was still old fashioned and she still loved getting CDs for her CD player. The sad thing is the only place around that still actually sold CDs was a store 5 towns over from where she lived. So she took a train to the town and she finally made it to the music store. She was browsing the CDs when she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was a blue and black alien looking creature. In a robotic sexy hot voice it said to her,  
"Oops I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No it's my fault. I was too busy looking at the CDs I didn't see you."  
"Well no harm done. I can tell that you're alright. By the way what's your name if I may be so bold as to ask?"  
Louise just smiled. "My name is Louise. What's your name?"  
"The name's ultimate echo echo. I am a sonorosian in a higher form."  
"Does that mean that you're an alien then?"  
Uee just smiled. "Yes I am an alien in fact."  
"Really? That's pretty neat. I have never met an alien before. I didn't even know that they existed."  
"Well aliens are real all right. I know that because I myself am one."  
"Cool. Well anyway it was nice meeting you uee. I got to find some music and then I must go."  
Before she could take another step however the alien reached out and grabbed her wrist. Then he began pulling her towards him to his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and he began to hug her.  
"No please don't go. At least not yet."  
"Look dude what is your problem? Let me go this instant!"  
"I want to get to know you better. Please don't leave yet."  
Louise stopped struggling in his arms and she began to look up at him looking into his green eyes. She could tell that he was being serious. Louise just started to blush really red.  
"Well I suppose if you want to sure we can get to know each other. How does a date sound?"  
Uee just smiled then. "Sure sounds great. Just give me your address and I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6 pm. Where I am taking you though is a secret." He whispered into her ear. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.  
"Sure sounds great. I am looking forward to it." She said to him as she reached up on tip toes and she kissed him on the lips. Uee went wide eyed as this beautiful girl was currently kissing him. He didn't think any girl would be interested in a an alien like him but here he was getting kissed by a very pretty girl. He quickly kissed her back full of passion that they began seeing sparks and fireworks as they opened their mouths and let their tongues dance against each other's exploring the other's mouth. After 5 minutes of intense lip locking they pulled their mouths apart a trail of saliva connecting their lips.  
"Well I'll se you tomorrow night. Oh and don't be late. Good bye uee."  
"Good bye babe. And don't worry. I promise I will be right on time."  
So they separated as Louise found some music she wanted, paid for it and then left the store. Both were thinking in their heads. I can't wait for tomorrow night.


End file.
